Shadow
by MidnightSorrow
Summary: On a stormy day Raven decides to have a day off. When she see's a jewel robbery she takes action. She's outmatched. When she awakes she goes through an accident losing her powers.She leaves and has no where to go. Will someone take her under their wing?
1. Gasp

**Shadow**

**Hello. As you know Im BustAGroover. This is my firstfic.**

**Diclaimers through out story for not owning :Teen titans(tear) or songs**

**Enough of this to the reading.**

It was a sunny day.The birds were singing.And people were happy and cheerful. Well not really. A storm was rolling in.Then there was a flash of lightning.Following that was rain. Lots and lots of rain.

Near the bay,was a giant " T " shaped building.It was known as Titans Tower, home to the famous Teen Titans.On the roof was a lone figure.She was known as Raven Roth daughter of the demon Trigon. Raven was meditating her usaual mantra and enjoying the rain.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted over and over again.

When she was done she went to the kitchen.When she saw Robin already there.She didn't know why but every time she saw him she'd get nervous.

"Hey Raven," he said with a smile,"How are you?"

"Im fine."she responded already fixing her tea.

Just then Starfire burst through the door.

"Good morning friends,"she glowed"a glorious morning,yes?"

"Um, Star...a storm is going on." corrected Robin.

"Oh...but still good morning." she said catching Robin ina bone crushing hug(literally).

"Choking , not breathing." Robin managed to choke out turning blue.

"I apologize friend."

Then Cyborg and Beast Boy came in. They were already arguing about breakfast.

" I think I'll go for for a walk.' said Raven finishing her tea.She was't in the mood to hear arguments.

"In this weather?" questioned Robin.

She nodded and went to her room to change.She was out for the entire day.First she went to break-fast.Then she had gone shopping for some reason.After that she saw a movie,and finally had dinner.She was now walking home.On the way she noticed theives in a jewelry store.She quickly,but silently teleported inside.

Once she began fighting she didnt notice a theif behind her.He than knocked her unconcious.

"Okay team,theres a robbery in progress."Robin annouced.

"Wait, wheres Rae?"asked Cyborg.

" That doesn't matter.Its a simple robbery.We can handle it."protested Beatst Boy.

At that they headed out.

Raven was just waking up.It was pitch black.She couldnt even see her hand infront of her face.She put her hands out,stepped forward,and she touched glass.Then she was hit with a starbolt through the window into the water (A/N the store was abovethe bay with no beach).

"We have won." Starfire beamed.

"Dude,that was easy."Beast Boy exclaimed.Then they all went home.

In the water Raven struggled to stay up in the water.But everytime she tryed to breath she inhaled more water.

Then she washed up on the shore under a dock.A cat went over and a light shone in its eyes and it transfered to Raven.

Suddenly her eyes transformed to green cat eyes.but only for a second.

"(Gasp)"


	2. Gone

Chapter 2

Gone

"(Gasp)"

Raven shot up , wondering where she was and what happened. All she knew was she was filthy. She than went on a walk through the city. She didn't care what people thought about how she looked. On the other side of town the Titans were fighting Cinderblock.He was really tough without Raven. Soon they were all upset that he got away. Suddenly Raven walked in really muddy,sandy,and... wet.

"Where were you?"Beast Boy.

"Exactly. Cinderblock got away. We had no way to contact you. And you just waltz in you like nothing happend."

"I DON'T KNOW," Raven screamed defensivly in their faces"All I remember is waking up on a beach. As for my communicator, I dont where the hell it is."

"Fine." was all Robin said.

...That night...

"Robin ... are you still mad?" Raven asked in a gentle tone.

"No."

"Robin there's something I' ve been wanting to tell you. Just a sec'." she then tryed to close the door with her powers to prevent interuption,but nothing happened.

"What the?"said Raven puzzled.

"What is it?"

"My powers aren't working."

"I wonder why?"

"Me too."

Raven then went to her room to see what was wrong. As she went in,she went straight to her mirrior.When she approached it she noticed it was broken. She then realized she wasn't hallucinating she cried.

"Aww shit."

...1 week later...

Raven was dealing with having no powers. She loved it. Reason being that her emotions weren't going to go out of control. So far she didn't tell anyone that her powers were gone.She didn't because she didn't want to look weak.Also good, for no crime happened. So she did everything she could think of that emotion (A/N:but she wasn't infront of everyone). Than she did what she just realized. Tell Robin that she loved him.

"Robin, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." Raven said

"What's that?" He asked

"Well its just that I...I...I l-l-love y-y-you." She stuttered

"Well I'm sorry Rae,but I dont love you. I love Starfire. I hope you understand."

" I understand." Raven responded.

Than she calmly began to walk to her room. When she stepped intothe hall,with the doors safely shut behind her,she sprinted to her room with tear-filled eyes. As she went inside her room, she sunk to the floor and cryed for hours until she fell asleep. When she awoke it was 3:30 in the morning. She finally made a decison. It was time to leave.

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**_

_**50,000 tears I've cried**_

_**Screaming,**_

_**Deceiving,**_

_**And bleeding for you**_

_**And you still won't hear me**_

_**...Going Under...**_

So she began to pack up. She packed her mirrior,street clothes,$1,000 in cash(she saved it from her share of themoney she had from being a titan),2 books,and other things.

_**Don't want your hand this time**_

_**I'll save myself**_

_**Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)**_

_**Not tormented daily defeated by you**_

_**Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom **_

She was glad tht no one was up. This way no one could stop her. She than began to write a note. It explained how she couldn't be apart of the team anymore etc.Than she threw out all of her uniforms execpt for one brooch and cloak.

_**I'm...dying again**_

_**I'm going under (going under)**_

_**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**_

_**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**I'm...going under**_

Raven then took off her gem on her head (A/N:I have no idea how to say and spell it). This way people wouldn't reconize her. Than she went to the kitchen. She put the note on the table along with her brooch.

_**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**_

_**(So I don't know what's real)**_

_**(So I don't know what's real and what's not 2x)**_

_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**_

_**So I can't trust myself anymore **_

_**I'm...dying again**_

_**I'm going under (going under)**_

_**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**_

_**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**_

_**I've got to break through,**_

_**I'm, so go on and scream**_

_**Scream at me, so far away**_

_**I won't be broken again**_

_**I've got to breathe**_

_**I can't keep going under **_

When she got to the door she put her communicator(A/N:she got another one) on the entrance door.She was about to go out, but hesitated.

'_You know you can't run forever_.' the voice of reason told her.

**_I'm...dying again_**

_**I'm going under (going under)**_

_**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**_

_**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**_

_**I've got to break through,**_

_**I'm, going under (going under)**_

_**Going under (drowning in you)**_

_**I'm going under**_

'_I can try' _she countered,and walked out the door.


	3. Cry

**Shadow**

**Cry**

**This chapter was going to be called ' A place to stay' but i changed my mind ****but the show must go on.This explains more on Raven left.**

**On with the show**

_**Perfect by nature**_

_**Icons of self-indulgence**_

_**Just what we all need**_

_**More lies about a world that**_

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**Have you no shame, don't you see me**_

_**You know you've got everybody fooled**_

It was dark. Not many people were out and about being it was 4:50 in the morning. It had been an hour and twenty minutes since Raven left. She was in the park trying to figure out what to do next. She then decided to go to a cafe.**_The Web_**. So she walked there.When she got there she got a green tea and a cookie.

She began to think about where she would stay. She did not like the idea of a HOTEL.'Hopefully Dimitri can help. Dimitri was an old friend of Ravens back on Azerath,who later came to earth after her.When she finished she paid her bill and went for another walk.

"Hey purty lady."A voice said.

Quickly Raven spun around.'Great'.She thought.He came closer.And so did more.So instead of one there were ten. "Aw crap."

Then they all circled her. She dropped her bag. One grabed her from behind. Quick her eyes changed to the eyes of a cat and went through him. Then she threw a swift kick to his head. Another went for her. She turned around and kicked his stomach then his head.

_**Look, here she comes now**_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder**_

_**Oh, how we love you**_

_**No flaws when you're pretending**_

_**But now I know she**_

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

Three quickly ran to her. All she did was go on her hands and spin. therefor kicking them all in the chest. In five more minutes four more were down. Her eyes then returned to normal. But the last one was however not a fair fight.

As she faced him he pulled out a gun.

"Damnit." she sweared.

Then he fired. She tryed to dodge but got hurt. The bullet had grazed her arm. She layed there on the pavement.

As he was about to kill her, he was hit against the wall with a red X. While her hero was fighting, she was fixing her arm. She finally closed the wound.

"Are you okay?" a metallic voice said.

She looked up and saw non-other than Red-X himself.

"What do you want?" she asked

"Is that how you thank someone for saving you?" he countered

She just stood and picked up her bag. She thanked him and turned,but stopped when he spoke.

"What are you doing out this early anyway?"  
"I left the titans." she said."Do where I can stay?"

" A Motel 6." he replied

"I don't like hotels."she said a-matter-of-factly

"Its not a hotel its a motel." he corrected

"Whatever."She was getting pretty pissed at him.

"Are you just acting, and recording this to try to get me to let you stay with me?" he said in one breath.

"No."

He couldn't take a chance. So what he did was grab her and pushed her against the wall. He began to search her.

"Get your mits off me."she growled.

The man with the gun was waking up. While X and Raven were arguing they didn't notice. He picked up the gun.

Raven than heard a noise. They shut up saw the mugger standing with the gun. He shot. Raven pushed X out of the way, and it shot her in the forearm. X relized what happened and he hit the mugger with a sticky 'x' this time. He noticed Raven was on the concrete.'Curse the good in me.' he thought. So , no matter what even though he didn't trust her he picked her up and carried her to his apartment.

**_Without the mask, where will you hide_**

_**Can't find yourself, lost in your lie**_

_**I know the truth now**_

_**I know who you are**_

_**And I don't love you anymore**_

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You're not real and you can't save me**_

_**Somehow now you're everybody's fool **_

**Im so happy i finished.it was fun.This is where the story ends right.WRONG**

**continue 2 read.**

_**I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed**_

When Raven woke she was surprised. she wasn't on the floor. In fact she knew she was at X's place.And he didn't live in a warehouse. In fact it was an apartment. It was very nice to. On one side there was a flat screen tv. On the other was a cream colored three seatted couch.The carpet was blue. There was a hall which probaly led to the bathroom and bedrooms. Then there was the kitchen just off to the side. It was pretty nice.

"I didn't expect a theif to live in an apartment this nice." She complimented.

"I see your awake. And maybe you just didn't know a good one."he responded.

"Thanks for helping. But I should go."

"Look you saved me from being shot. You can stay here. I have a spare room. Its the least I could do."

"Alright. But I'll only stay until my arm is fully healled."

"Deal."

For the next few hours they just did ordinary things. Raven read a book called **_Eragon(_**a book i've read). X worked on a new device(if u cal that ordinary). It was quiet and they got used to each others company. After awhile they got bored and began to talk.

**_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment that I saw you cry  
cry..moment that I saw you cry_**

"So why did you leave the titans?"he asked.

"Well actully I left for four reasons. Do you really want to know?"he nodded and she she began.

"First I left because of unappreciation. For example, last Tuesday I did everything. _EVERYTHING_ And not once did they give a : thanks,nice job,or something. All they did was ignore me and not appreciate what I did for them. Also I was a titan for three years. It's boring. And ... rejection from the famous boy wonder Robin." As she said the last sentence she began to cry again.

**_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything...all right  
I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one will find  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
(forever was in your eyes)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry _**

Then X began to comfort her. "It's okay don't worry. Everything will be alright." She began to beat on his chest. She was such a wreak. With leaving and all these emotions. It was just to much. And there is where she fell asleep against him. After a few minutes he too fell asleep.

_**Baby. cry  
The moment that i saw you cry  
Oh no no  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry  
(fade out)  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you  
**_


	4. Gone II

**Gone II**

**Hello all you happy little people.Wow didn't expect it to be this popular. Thanks to all who reviewed**

**This occurs at the same time as when Raven got to Red X's apartmnert**

**On with the show**

**_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone _**

6:30. One titan was up but not out of his room. It was Robin. He was thinking about when Raven came home all dirty. What could she have done to get that dirty. She went out, and didn't come home until 11:30 in the morning. He looked at his clock. He surpised to see he was in deep thought for half-an-hour. He decided to get up. He took a shower and entered the kitchen. He noticed in the kitchen with BB and Cy arguing over tofu and meat (AGAIN). It was really annoying. Then Robin made a cup of tea for Raven to apologize for yesterday.Then he noticed something on the table. It was Raven's brooch.

_**these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
when you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and i held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have 'hold of me**_

He wondered why it was there. He then noticed an envolope there. He picked up the envolope puting down the tea. 'What's this' he wondered.Just then Star came in bursting with joy.

"Hello friends."

Robin was surrounded in noise. Star was telling him about a dream she had. Cy and Beast Boy were arguing(STILL).

"QUIET!" Everyone shut up."Now I've just seen this envolope. I think that we should read it ."

He opened it and read alound:

_Dear Titans,_

_I must say it has been a wonderful three years. But now I must say good bye.I have lost my powers __some how. I don't think I be much help to the team. Amoung other reasons I have left and why I write __this now. There is no cure to give me my powers. So I must say good bye.I hope you all understand._

_I love you all dearly. Good bye._

_Raven_

**_you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_**

Everyone was stunned. Raven was gone and not coming back."Do you think she forgot her to leave her communicater?"Cy asked.Then everyone hoped she did so they could find her. Robin opened his communicator.

"She's at the front door." he announced. They ran. As they got there they didn't see her. Robin walked over to the door. he saw that Raven stuck her communicator on the door.

"Well that was a waste." Beast boy said.

"Start from Ravens usual hang outs and fan out from there."Robin ordered.

For the next three hours they searched. Nothing.

**_when you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have 'hold of me  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_**  
They couldn't find her. at all. They gave up and would search more later. They were all depressed. But most of all Robin. He relized that on that day he didn't love Star. He loved her. He just hated himself for that.

**_when you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have 'hold of me  
me, me... _**


	5. Training

**Training**

**This is the day after Raven wound up at X's short-ah. And goes to Dimitri and what-not.**

**Also This is _NOT I REPEAT NOT A ROB/RAE_ paring.A little surprise is here too.**

_**Playground schoolbell rings, again**_

_**Rainclouds come to play, again**_

When Raven awoke she found her-self in a bed. She sat up and looked around. It was a nice room. There was a

T.V. in one area with a chair nearby. There was an oakwood desk with a computer off to the side. There was also a door there which was probly a closet. Pretty nice. She looked over to the night stand where a clock was. It read: 1:37. She got up to look around. She found X sitting on the floor looking at clippings of valuable items to steal. He looked up.

"Hi. I see your awake. How'd you sleep?"he asked.

"Fine."she responded.

"So... um... your going to be here for awhile you might make yourself at home. By the way how's your arm?"

"I cant feel pain. Unless I hit it."

"Can I ask you a question?"He asked

"You just did. would you like to ask me another?"She said playing around with him.

"I saw the fight between you and those muggers. Why didn't you just use your powers?"he asked.

"I ... I... I lost them. I don't know how."She said.

"Do you feel up to sparing?Because if you are I want to see how well you can fight without magic."

"Is this an attempt to fight me,weaken me so you you fill your perverted pleasure when I'm at my weakest?"She asked suspiciously.

"No."

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing ?**_

_**Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...Hello...**_

"Then I accept."

He led her to a spot on the floor in the hall. He opened a hatch. 'He must of made that himself.'she thought. Inside there was a training room.

"Let's start." he said.

They did just that. It was on. X charged at her. As he was about to hit her she stepped aside,grabbed his cape,picked him up,and threw him. Unfortunatly,He landed on his feet.They charged. Raven did a front flip over him. But X was smart. He quickly turned and pushed her against the wall(hard).

"You're a good fighter." He said behind her.

"Don't compliment me yet."

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

She wrapped her legs around him and hit his head with hers,pushed off the wall,fell,and she did a one-hand backflip off his chest. He quickly got up. After about three minutes they were tired. Red X caught her off her of gaurd and stealthily ran to her. Somehow she heard him and when he grabbed her from behind she quickly grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the floor. Unfortunatily he grabbed her sirt and pulled her to the floor with him. There they were. X was on the bottom. Raven was on top.

_**Don't try to fix me**_

_**I'm not broken**_

"Being with the titans for the past couple weeks must've hurt. Thinking they didn't care what you did."He said gently.

She nodded.

"Who's the man behind the mask?"

"Find out your-self."With that she slowly began removed his mask. He quickly stop her.

"Wait. If you see me, I will trust that you won't turn me in."She nodded.

**_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide..._**

_**Don't cry...**_

**_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping _**

When she fully removed his mask she saw: Sapphire blue eyes, Brown hair, and slightly tanned skin. He was gorgous.

She was lost in his eyes. Her lips were slightly parted. He than closed the gap between them. Raven was shocked. But slowly she closed her eyes. Her first kiss. They parted for air. They took time to fully process what happened.

"Whats your real name?"she asked.

"Robert."

They quickly got up and went to the kitchen.

**_Hello, I'm still here, all that's left_**

_**Of yesterday... **_

The next day

(knock Knock)

(Door opens)

"Dimitri."

"Yes." he said.

"It's me. Raven."

"Come in."

...A while later...

"Okay. I'll help." She explained everything to him. Exept for the fact she was living with a theif. Thank god he didn't ask where she was staying. For the next few hours he examined her. He even went into her mind for the forgotten memory.

"Okay. My conclusion is made."

"What is it?"she asked anxiously.

"Come."

They entered his libaray(which was two story) He explained things about Bast the cat goddess. Egypt. And even the history of cats.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"My therey:"He said in a hushed tone"You died."

"(giggle)What?"She asked.He nodded.

"I shouldn't have come."

"When you awoke that day, Bast saw you. She saw your life. How terrible it was. Your life was destroyed. She gave you another."He backed her up toward the banester,He pushed.She fell through a little gate, Turned and landed on all fours.He came down.

"Don't worry I'll help you."

"So I'm not Raven anymore."

"You are Raven, and a cat worrior. You spent your lifetime caged. By accepting who you are , all of who you are. You can be free. And Freedom is power."

...2 months later.. .

"I have taught you everything I know. I taught you how to: fight like a cat,control it not it control you,sword fight, use ningastars, use kimiguri(see into the future) , use a whip;staff ;flash bombs;smoke bombs;claws;restrictions.I have taught you alot. Now I must say good-bye."

"Thank you Dimitri."

"By the way when you received your abilities you also got a power.However I don't know what."

She nodded . And She went out the door back to Robert.


	6. Shadow

**Shadow**

**Hello all you happy people.Thanks to reveiewers**

**Yes its true.If you some reveiws you see what im talking about.No Raven isn't her.**

**A SONG IS CUT OFF here and continues after a different song youll see after this line and the next**

**Here we go.**

_**Is it true that im the one making you nervous?  
Trying real hard as bound for show shit  
By you and your crew, that's helpless  
You saw that X5, that's me out side  
I know you, kinda seem so confused  
You cant understand how my diamonds bling through  
But its cool its true, its unusual  
A girl so fly out shining a guy **_

As Raven walked in the door Robert looked up. He smiled. He was glad she was back. (They kept in touch.) They talked about what she did there. But Raven didn't tell him about the what happened to her. And what she trained with. It was around three when they finished talking. Robert told Raven he was going out for awhile. And that he wouldn't be back untill seven. She said bye and sat on the couch. 'What to do?'she wondered. She decided to go to the mall. Mall. She hated it. But she needed some things. So she walked there. When she got there she went to a store known as: _Styles R Us._She bought three shirts there,so she wouldn't haved to wear the same tops over again. As she was about to pay she noticed a really nice halter.it was: black and suede. It had: a space three inches from the waist in the back, where the back started the front pointed down, and the thing that that got her attention most was the symbol. It was a japanese sign. She grabbed it and payed. She went to another store for pants.

_**We can talk about this, lets talk about it  
We can talk about this, don't think about it  
About me on the floor, that's what I came here for  
So pump ya breaks it seem as if ya wantin' more **_

As went in she saw something she did NOT like. It was Robin and Starfire. She quickly hid. She shopped carefully,so she wouldn't be seen. She bought some pants. She then saw a nice pair of black suede pants. They also sold shoes. Raven figured that out when she saw them she figured to get a pair. She saw apair that would match her suede pants and top.They were black(obviously), and heel boots that went to her shins. She quickly paid and left so she wouldn't be seen by Robin and Starfire. She went to the food court. She ordered a strawberry shake and a slice of bannana-cream pie. She finished and all that and spoted a jewerly store. 'What the hell.'she thought. She asked for a beautiful cat mask with diamond tops and sides one inch on both sides connecting. She bought and on her way she relized what she was doing. As she walked out she noticed a motorcycle shop going out of business. She saw that all bikes were 55 off. She saw a bike she liked and bought it . She checked how much money she used and she only had $200 left.

_**It aint me, im sorry you got the wrong one  
It aint me, I just came out to have fun  
It aint me, go out and find another one  
I don't like what your kickin' son, now leave  
Cause even if I leave alone, I'm good  
And even if you come along, I'm good  
Don't mean a thing to me cause, I'm good  
With or without you  
If you wanna play games with me then, I'm good  
Say what you do for me than, I'm good  
You don't really mean a thing cause, I'm good **_

When she got back it was four o'clock. Three hours untill Robert got back. She dedcided to get to work on what she was doing. She first worked on the motercycle. It took half an hour to put it how she wanted. Soon it was like the 'R' cycle. Only it didn't look like it. Instead it was black, the front had a cat head with the lights the eyes. It was a susuki motercycle with an after burner. Also she tampered with its speed. Now instead of 100mph it was 225mph. For working with Cy on his car she learned alot about vehicles. Next was the gadgets. This would be tricky. She have to steal for this part. She put her hand on the table,but instead of touching it she went through it. Now she knew her power. To help train it, she used what she knew from Dimitri. Already she had control. She apparently was a fast learner. Now for the heist. She would save what she did for tomorrow night. She took a cab to the Jump City bay. The same bay with the Titans island. That is what she was going to do. Steal from (in slow motion) TITANS TOWER. She got across from a passage into the the garage. She quickly got from floor to floor careful not to be seen. She finally reached the room she wanted.The door read 'ROBIN'. She used her heightened hearing to listen if there was anyone in there. She heard soft breathing. She took a risk. She went through the door but was crawling . She saw after she looked up Robin sleeping on his bed.

_**I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
'Cause I could take you in my arms  
and never let go  
I could fall in love (in love) with you  
I could fall in love (in love) with you (you, baby)**_

'What a baby'she thought. She looked toward his closet. Target sighted. She crawled over stealthily. Opened it and saw her target. The belts. She grabbed one and left. As she arrived it was 6:05. She had 55 minutes left. She created her own belt from Robins. She had:a whip that had a button on it to take the rest out, a communicater that was a cats head the face was the screen its mouth and the ears were the speakers and there were other features on it. She also had a staff that was Robins in black. Smoke,sound,and flash bombs.She also had throwing stars that were cat eyes. The last she had were claws made from metal that were painted fog white that were attached to a pair of black suede leather. And she made a pair of sleeves that started at an inch below her shoulder and ended at her wrists and faned out from there. She hid everything she bought execpt for her new clothes she would normally wear. She went in the kitchen.

_**I can only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still (Baby, will you want me?)  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know  
**_

Robert had come home and had made dinner for them both. They talked about they did that day. They decided to watch a movie. They decided on **_Corpse Bride_**. It was really good. Robert and Raven ran out of things to talk about. They just stared in eachothers eyes. Later they got up and decided to go to bed. In bed Raven couldn't sleep. She thought about everything she did since she left. But what she thought mostly about Robert. So she got up. Raven walked to Roberts room.

**_I could fall in love (in love) with you  
(I could fall in love with you)  
I could fall in love (in love) with you (you, baby)  
And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try  
To do what I should do  
But I could fall in love, fall in love, with you (you, baby)  
I could fall in love with you  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know_**

She noticed how handsome he looked. She thought'Oh god.It's happening again.I've fallen in love.'

_**I could fall in love (in love) with you  
(I could fall in love with you)  
I could fall in love (in love) with you (you, baby)  
I could fall in love (fall in love)  
I could fall in love (fall in love) with you (you, baby)  
I could fall, fall in love with you  
(I could fall in love with you)**_

In the morning Robert found Raven all ready up. She was reading. She looked up smiled and pointed to the kitchen . She told him that she made breakfast for him. He thanked her and went to eat. When he finished he asked her something.

"There's a fair on friday and I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

"Sure why not."she told him.

**_Cause even if I leave alone, I'm good  
And even if you come along, I'm good  
Don't mean a thing to me cause, I'm good  
With or without you  
If you wanna play games with me then, I'm good  
Say what you do for me than, I'm good  
You don't really mean a thing cause, I'm good  
With or without you _**

It was around 3:00 when Robert heard music. So he followed the sound. And it led to bathroom. It was Raven singing. He heard

_I'll be your candle on the water  
'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright  
My soul is there beside you  
Let this candle guide you  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of light  
A cold and friendless tide has found you  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you  
Circling in the air  
Lighted by a prayer  
I'll be your candle on the water  
This flame inside of me will grow  
Keep holding on you'll make it  
Here's my hand so take it  
Look for me reaching out to show  
As sure as rivers flow  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go..._

Wow. She was good. He was amazed. He was going to ask her something later. When Raven came into the Living room Robert noticed Raven just came out of the shower. She went in the kitchen and got a soda.

"I heard you singing earlier."he told her.

"So. I don't care."she responded

"Your quite good. And I was wondering if you'd like to have a job for doing so."

"Really. I can get a job from you?"she asked.

"Yes. I work for-"

"You. Have a job other than stealing?"Raven questioned.

"Sure do. I bartend down at _The Beat_. And they need a new singer."

"Sure."

"Great you can be interveiwd today." he informed

When Raven got back she was smiling. She got the job. But Robert was gone. She looked at the table. He left a note. It read : _Went out._ She figured that he went to a heist. She smiled even bigger. 'Its a good thing I put a tracker on him.' She went to her closet. She opened it to see her suit.

_**I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good  
I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good **_

She grabbed it and put it on. She took out her communicater. On it she saw that he was going to the Jump City jewlery store. That was where she had her 'accident'. She put on a wig she bought until she dyed her hair she'd have to where this. She shrugged and went to where she hid her bike. It was cloaked but she knew where. She took off the claok, put on the helmet and started the engine. She reved it and took off. She went at 200mph. She was like a blur. She even ran through red lights and didn't get hit. She intended to get before him. She looked at the virtual map on the windshield. She was closer. She turned it off and looked on. Her eyes widened. A truck was in the middle of the road. She concentrated really hard and instead of hitting it her and the bike went through it. That took alot of energy. She didn't care. She arrived at the front across the street. She went over and snuck in. She saw the same theives to get what they left behind. She stood on the edge of the second story rail.

_**Playas please, please stop frontin' and do you  
I don't know when Benz started makin Isuzu's  
But it's cool cause I do what I do  
But trust me not to be needin you.  
When I leave, I got a crib to go to  
That I got myself straight out of high school  
So if you comin' at me, be ready  
Cause there aint no way imma let somebody play me **_

"Pathetic."The thieves look up. They see a person who kinda looks like a cat.

"I've seen crooks more silent then you."

They cocked their guns and shot. She's gone. They think they got her. Then one's kicked in the side which hits eveyone else. Cy and Beast boy were playing games. They were so happy. No crime for over two months. Star was bored. She had nothing to do. The titans forbade her make tameranian food accept for occaision. Robin however was a mess. He was in his room sulking over Raven's leaving. Over two months without luck. Suddenly the alarm went off. All the Titans jumped two feet in the air. It was scary to hear the alarm after two months without crime. Robin ran in the room to see the status.

"Robbery. Jump City Jewelry store Move out." He announced.

X came to where the heist was. He looked through the sky light and saw a person fighting thieves. Not good.

_**We can talk about this, lets talk about it  
We can talk about this, don't think about it  
About me on the floor, that's what I came here for  
So pump ya breaks it seem as if ya wantin' more  
It ain't me, im sorry you got the wrong one  
It ain't me, I just came out to have fun  
It ain't me, go out and find another one  
I don't like what your kickin' son, now leave  
Cause even if I leave alone, I'm good  
And even if you come along, I'm good  
Don't mean a thing to me cause, I'm good  
With or without you **_

The titans arrived at the scene. The saw through the window they saw a hero stopping thieves. Or so they thought.

_**If you wanna play games with me then, I'm good  
Say what you do for me than, I'm good  
You don't really mean a thing cause, I'm good  
With or without you  
I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good  
I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good  
**_

Raven just finished off the last crook. She smiled. Now she could rob this place. Then the titans came in. She turned around fast and saw them.

"Wow that was awesome,"Beast Boy exclaimed."You totally took those guys out single-handedly."

She slowly nodded. They asked what was her name and she didn't respond.

"How would you like to be titan?" Robin said staring at the floor.

"No."The titans were caught off gaurd and she took the oppertunity to attack.She quickly took a sound grenade and threw it to the ground. The force blasted them all out the window breaking it all. Not a trace was there indicated it was there at all. They were all unconcious. It was pretty powerful. She stepped out of the store staring over Robin. She smirked. She had a cat eye ninja star and dropped it next to him.She heard X on the roof and let him go.So got on her bike and went to the apartment.

_**Yo, im only Clyde if you clip me  
And I still got ice even if you aint wit me  
Candy paint and I still bump Biggie  
Halter, throwback, ripped up dickies  
Ya hate me cause I am nice up on the mic  
I'm twice the size of rice  
My flow keepin 'em right  
Brain dead you need cents like 50  
Cause you won't truely love me like Bobby and Whitney  
No  
Cause even if I leave alone, I'm good  
And even if you come along, I'm good  
Don't mean a thing to me cause, I'm good  
With or without you  
If you wanna play games with me then, I'm good  
Say what you do for me than, I'm good  
You don't really mean a thing cause, I'm good  
With or without you**_

When X got back he was surprised. He had never seen her and she took out the titans in one blow. He had two bags of jewels. He got what he could. He kept thinking about her. What was her name. He put his jewels in a safe and took off his mask. He heard breathing and turned and saw her sitting on his couch.

"What you doing here and how did you find me?"He asked.

"Simple. I live here."she responded.He looked at her.

"Raven?"She nodded. They came closer and brushed their lips together. Raven put her arms around his neck and brought him closer deepening the kiss. Robert wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer deepening the kiss even more. And they parted for air. They stared at each other.

"Why are you doing this?"he asked.

"Start life anew. Together we can't lose." They came together once more and made out.

_**Cause even if I leave alone, I'm good  
And even if you come along, I'm good  
Don't mean a thing to me cause, I'm good  
With or without you  
If you wanna play games with me then, Im good  
Say what you do for me than, I'm good  
You don't really mean a thing cause, Im good  
With or without you  
I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good  
I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good  
I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good  
I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good  
I'm good !**_


	7. Who?

**Shadow**

**Hi it's me. Its another chap. **

**This is when the titans wake up and all that.**

**_Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
I woke up in a Soho doorway  
A policeman knew my name  
He said, 'You can go sleep at home tonight  
If you can get up and walk away'_**

Robin awoke to see all the titans over him. No one knew he was awake and because of the mask.His eyes were open alittle and he screamed when when he processed what was above him. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." All the titans jumped back slightly scared."What are you doing trying to give me a heart attack?"He said still shaken.

"Well you scared us too. Your heart rate was slow."Cyborg said.

Robin looked around. They were at the crime scene still. After talking with the Police the titans headed to the tower to sort out this information. It took three hours to sort. "Okay team we've have lots of info. about our new... new... person. We don't know who she is or what side she's on. What we do know is: she looks wierdly like a cat, she fights in a style that even I don't know, she has a speical belt like me, and we have this," He held up the ninja star she left. "And we have another clue that shows whos side she might be on." he said. Suddenly the alarm went off. Robin went to the computer. They all saw a wierd symbol on the screen. It was the same as the ninja star. They rushed off. As they approached the police were there. As they got the info on the crime they went in. They found her crouched on the rail on the second story. "Who are you?" Robin yelled to her. She looked down and smirked.

**_I staggered back to the underground  
And the breeze blew back my hair  
I remember throwin' punches around  
And preachin' from my chair  
Well, who are you?  
(Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
I really wanna know  
(Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
'Cause I really wanna know  
(Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
I took the Tube back out of town  
Back to the Rollin' Pin  
I felt a little like a dying clown  
With a streak of Rin Tin Tin_**

"My name is Shadow. Learn it well. Because I'm your new problem in this city." In the shadows where no one could see was Red X. He wanted to see how well she could fight the titans. "Well you'll go down like everyother criminal in this city.''Cy said with his sonic cannon ready.

"I'd like to see you try."Shadow responded. Suddenly Robin shouted."TITANS GO" Cyborb quickly shot the first attack. As the smoke cleared she was gone. They searched for her. Robin was alone on the first floor looking. He heard something and turned. There he saw Shadow. She pounced on him. He was surprised. Normally he'd get hit. There she was. On him. For some reason he felt like he knew her. She suddenly jumped off of him and she threw three ninja stars at him. He quickly got out of the way. As he reached for some birdarangs(i think thats how you spell it) and found his belt gone. He looked up to see it was in her hand. Robin charged at her. She just stood there. He jumped for her. Instead of hitting her he went through her. She shook her index finger. He ran at her and she scratched his chest and puched his face rendurring him unconcious. "Boy Wonder. Ha. More like _Boy Loser._ She went upstairs and saw X there smiling under his mask. "I thought you you'd hurt him less."he said to her. She just chuckled and went out on the roof with X. They looked down. Lots of people.

They saw the titans there with Robin. On a stretcher."We're surrounded."Red X said."No. We're going to escape. Lets get the jewels and go to the ally."She said. When got to the ally X whistled."This is yours?" She nodded and they put the jewels in the compartments.She gave him a helmet and they sped off. There was a fence at the end and they busted through it. After a chase they got back to the apartment without being seen obviously. When they got in they dropped the loot and got out of their suits. They went to the kitchen to have lunch. When they finished they went the living room.

**_I stretched back and I hiccupped  
And looked back on my busy day  
Eleven hours in the Tin Pan  
God, there's got to be another way  
Well, who are you?  
(Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
Oh, who are you?  
(Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
Oh, who the hell are you?  
(Who are you? Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa..._**

"Raven. There is something I've been wanting to say for a couple days."Robert said.

"Whats that?"

"...I love you."

"What..did you say?"she asked to be sure on what he just said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."They smiled and shared a passionate kiss.

_**Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
I really wanna know  
(Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
Oh, tell me, who are you?  
(Who are you? Who?)  
I really wanna know  
(Who?)  
Oh, I really wanna know  
(Who?)  
Come on tell me, who are you, you, you, oh, you?  
**_


	8. The fair

**Shadow**

**The Fair**

**Hi whats up. Ive got nothing to say at the moment. Im dry. Just read plz.**

_**I see the distant lights ahead  
Another hour or so, and I'll be back in bed  
I guess I really thought  
that I was gone for good  
But you know I never could  
I count the headlights passing by  
With every one I find  
another reason why  
You'll be sound asleep  
And I'll look a fool  
How could I be so cruel?  
**_

Robert and Raven now Rachel walked to the fair. She changed her name the day before. Actually changed everything. hair Black and down to the middle of her back, name Rachel, eye color dark blue, skin normal . Her eyes and skin had changed on thier own. Robert payed for the tickets and they walked in hand in hand. Robert had a black t-shirt and a black jacket open over it, navy blue jeans and black and white shoes. Rachel(Raven) had tight dark blue long sleeve

shirt with the words meow on the ends and a pair of cat eyes(green) on the chest, tight blue(almost)black jeans with a blackbelt,and black tennis shoes.

"I told you I don't want to go."Robin complained as the team drove to the fair.

"Too bad,"Cy told him."Besides you're too obsessed with Shadow."

That shut him up. As they arrived, Beast Boy thought he saw a version of Raven.'Huh.'He thought.

Robert threw the ball at the cans. Missed. Rachel smirked picked up a ball focused and threw. HIT.

"How Im I supposed to win?"Robert asked.

"Not my fault you suck."She said.

He chuckled at that. Rachel picked up another ball and threw it hard. Just as she let go Robert poked her side. She yelped and the ball knocked out the vender(I don't know what (S)he's called).

_**Only love could make me turn around  
and make these tears come tumbling down  
Only love  
Only love could make you stay with me  
I doubt myself but you believe  
Only love **_

"Oh crap."Robert sweared laughing.

Before anyone saw they ran away laughing. Next they went on the ferris wheel. At the top the ride stopped completely. They looked toward the control box. It was broken and the cogs were about to snap off. They stared at each other. Robert got out of the cart and slid down the ride. A noise got Rachels attention. She looked toward it and saw a little girl crying. The cart was about to fall. She rolled her eyes and sighed.She slid out of her cart and gracefully climbed over to the girl was. The cart fell and she grabbed the girl in her arm. She held on to what was left of the cart. She told the girl to hold on from her back.

_**I wish that I could be that strong  
To see me as I am,  
and love me right or wrong  
I guess I'm still afraid  
to only say goodbye  
So I keep it all inside  
Only love... **_

Together they got to the ground safely. Robert managed to stop the ride from collapsing in time. The Titans got there just as Raven got to the ground. Robin knew that was Raven and told the team to hide. Rachel and Robert got together after the commotion. They walked away hand in hand. The Titans close behind. Robert spun Rachel around to face him. They talked a bit and the Titans got it all. Cyborg had redcorded the conversation and transmitted it to the titans. The Titans watched as they talked then suddenly they saw Raven and Robert kiss. Robin felt aflame of jealousy spark inside him.

Starfire glowed with happiness for her friend. And walked over. They had seperated and were hugging when she was close.

"Friend Raven!" She said.

Rachels eyes shot open as Roberts did too. They quickly seperated and looked at her.'HELL NO' They both thought.

"I see you now have the 'boyfriend'?"she asked.

"Umm," Rachel thought "Look a distraction."Rachel said pointing behind Starfire.

**_Only love could make me turn around  
and make these tears come tumbling down  
Only love  
Only love could make you stay with me  
I doubt myself but you believe  
Only love_**

Starfire looked behind her. And Rachel and Robert ran. Starfire looked toward where Raven was. She flew after them. So did the rest of the team. After a five minute chase Rachel and Robert got to the apartment without being followed.

"That was close."Rachel said exhausted.Robert nodded , tired as well. Robert went up to Rachel and sat her down. He made her some tea she and she drank it in three gulps. Surprising. She put the cup in the sink. She went over to Robert and hugged him. He returned the hug.

"I love you Robert."she said

"I love you too."

They kissed and went to the bedroom still in the kiss. Robert took off her shirt and she did the same to him. And then...

_T RATING T RATING T RATING T RATING T RATING T RATING T RATING T RATING T RATING T RATING _

**_So I try to run, but no matter what I do  
I know it's true: I can't go on without you  
Only love..._**

**_Only love could make you stay with me  
I doubt myself but you believe  
Only love_**

_**Only love could make me turn around  
and make these tears come tumbling down  
Only love **_

**_Only love could make you stay with me  
I doubt myself but you believe  
Only love_**

_**Only love could make me turn around  
and make these tears come tumbling down  
Only love **_

_**  
**_


	9. Terra

**Shadow**

**Hi again. Its me . **

_**Well thats obvious.**_

**Who said that?I think im slipping into madness**

_**Got that right.**_

**Ahhhhh.**

The titans returned home happy. They found Raven. Sort of. But why did she run? That was a question they all wondered.

"Maybe she does not want to be found?" Starfire suggested. "Her message stated that we should not find her."

"You been drinking musturd again haven't you?"Cy said.

"Maybe."

"Still we have to find her again." Robin said. "We need answers." He was thinking of personal reasons to find her when that was said. Raven awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. She strectched and looked at the clock. Eight. She realized that she was not wearing clothes. Last nights events went through her head. She smiled a bit.

"I see your awake."

She looked up to see Robert with two mugs in hand. He handed her one and took a sip of his. She took a mouthful.'Oh my fucking god thats hot.' She thought. She got out of bed so she could eat. He left to check on breakfast.

Rachel came out in back jeans, a blue tank top(LOng), barefoot, and hair in a ponytail. They talked about their encounter with the titans and that Starfire was that stupid. Then they went to see what they could steal that night. Soon it was night. And Red X and Shadow were about to go when she remembered something. She told X that she needed to take care of something and wanted his help. He agreed and they went off. They arrived at a cavern. The one with Terra inside. They walked where Terra's statue. It was cracking and the cracks were glowing yellow. Rachel remembered when she cast the spell.

_Flashback._

_"I hope this works." Raven said casting the spell. "Racher Semmial Casditer Frelech."_

_Nothing happened. She looked in the book. It would take four to five months to work._

_"Damn."_

_End flashback_

The five months were up. Now the spell would be done. The stone then fell off and Terra was there bare of clothes.

She just layed there. Rachel checked her heart barely beating. Then she got an idea. She put a little shocker on her chest and activated it. Terra's eyes shot open. She was breathing quickly. Rachel went over to her.

"Terra."

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

Shadow removed her mask to reveal Raven.

"Raven?"

She nodded and explained everything. The spell, her accident, Her discovery, leaving, ect. After talking at the apartment, Terra decided to help them. They even got her a job at the club. While Robert was out, Rachel and Terra got to know each other more. Then they went to change Terra. When they got back, Terra wasn't Terra. She was Theresa Fuller.

She had short dirty blonde hair, diamond studs, light pink blush, Cherry lipgloss and eyeliner. Also she had a tight pink shirt, a baby blue mini skirt, and black strap heels. Then when Rachel went to the kitchen she collapsed. When she awoke she was in her bed. After awhile she felt better. Than Rachel ran to the bathroom at threw up . This happened more during the day. When Robert and Terry(She preffered to be called Terry) went to sleep Rachel got a pregnancy(SP?) test. Two to be sure.

The first said pregnant and the second said the same.

Robert awoke to the sound of crying. He went to the sound and saw Rachel crying on the floor.

"Rachel are you allright?" he asked.

"No." She handed him the tests.

"You're pregnant. Wow." He said suprised.

She just stared at him. They talked and she was going to have the baby.

_Nine months later_

Rachel had stayed away from stealing for awhile. Terry knew and helped pick out baby things for the baby.

She made great friends with the workers at the club too. And Red X made the Titans angrier too. They were happy and even bought and knew house. A two story, white victorian, manor with a beautiful garden in front. It was perfect for them. Terry and Robert were on the first floor armwrestling. Rachel was there too only she was reading. Then suddenly Terry threw down Robert's hand.

"I win." Terry said.

"I know here's your $100." He said giving her the money.

"Terry, Robert I have fantastic news," Rachel started."I'm going to have a baby. ...Right now."

_Three months later_

Rachel had been happy to be stealing again. Shadow was back. It was not rare when they stayed home. They stayed home frequently though. The baby already knew five words. Mama, Dadda, yes, funny, and again. Rachel and Robert were proud of her. They had decided to name her Vanessa. On work days they took her with them. They did not want babysitters. For the next week the four of them were happy. But the next day was not something the family were ready for.

It was a work night. And Robert, Rachel, Terry, and the baby went to _The Beat_ . Robert the bartender. Rachel and Terry singing. They were all getting ready to open. Their friends were there too also getting ready. Soon eight came around and people began coming in. What they didn't expect was the Titans were coming that night. And the Titans didn't know whom worked there.

Once again the titans were forcing Robin to come. They told him (agian) he was obbsessed. Of course he denied. He pouted having to somewhere again. As they entered they were excited. All but Robin. He went for the bar. But the titans were put at a table. Some danced. Evan Titans East was there. Robin just sat at the table. Then he swore he saw Raven on stage. But dismissed it. He was seeing things Raven would never come here. Espeacially on stage. Then an announcer came up and began to speak.

"Evening everyone. Welcome again to _The Beat_. Now let's open with are favorite trio. Lady's and gentlemen it looks like rain."She said and got off. Soon the music filled the room. The boys were all sitting at the table tired. Robin told Cyborg that he might have saw Raven. On stage. He didn't beleive him though.

_Hi - Hi! We're your Weather Girls - Ah-huh -_

_And have we got news for you - You better listen!_

_Get ready, all you lonely girls_

_and leave those umbrellas at home. - Alright! -_

_Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low_

_According to all sources, the street's the place to go_

_Cause tonight for the first time_

_Just about half-past ten_

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start raining men._

The boys stared in shock as they saw Raven and Terra sing that phrase and it grew as they sang the last bit.

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!_

_I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get_

_Absolutely soaking wet!_

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!_

_It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!_

_Tall, blonde, dark and lean_

_Rough and tough and strong and mean_

_God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too_

_She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do_

_She taught every angel to rearrange the sky_

_So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy_

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!_

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!_

All the boys but Robin and Cyborg had love filled eyes for the two girls.

_It's Raining Men! Ame---------nnnn!_

_I feel stormy weather / Moving in about to begin_

_Hear the thunder / Don't you lose your head_

_Rip off the roof and stay in bed_

_God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too_

_She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do_

_She taught every angel to rearrange the sky_

_So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy_

_It's Raining Men! Yeah!_

_Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low_

_According to all sources, the street's the place to go_

_Cause tonight for the first time_

_Just about half-past ten_

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start raining men._

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!_

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!_

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! . . . _

Robin was going to talk to Raven when she got done for a break.


	10. Confrontation

**Shadow**

**Confronation**

Music started to play and the titans were all stunned with surprise. Raven and Terra, on stage. RAVEN.

The curtains slowly rose with two pairs of feet hit the floor with every beat. It revealed Raven and Terra doing another song. They both wore blue jeans, black tank tops, black strap heals, lipgloss and their hair in a pony tail. And began todance to the beat.

_**Terry:**Do you ever feel it  
When people get unkind  
You can hear it in their voices  
They get poison on their minds  
Though ignorance  
Should never be excused  
Ill do my best  
To pick up their attitudes_

_**ALL:**Im moving away again  
But theres one thing  
That will make me take a stand  
If my sisters in trouble  
I will always help her out  
If my sisters in trouble  
I will turn the world around  
I will fight for her right  
No matter where the trouble seems to lie  
If my sisters in trouble so am I  
If my sisters in trouble so am I  
So am I_

_**Rachel:**All across the land  
Young people are walking blind  
But if the heat comes down  
Ill be standing by your side  
For I am there for you  
Like you are there for me  
Nothing feels as good  
As a sisters loyalty  
Im talking about family  
What my sister means to me_

_**All:**If my sisters in trouble  
I will always help her out  
If my sisters in trouble  
I will turn the world around  
I will fight for her rights  
No matter where the problem seems to lie  
If my sisters in trouble so am I  
If my sisters in trouble so am I  
So am I  
Ill be there for you  
Just reach out your hands  
And Im gonna pull you through  
Im talking about family  
And what my sister means to me  
If my sisters in trouble  
I will always help her out  
If my sisters in trouble  
Im gonna turn the world around  
I will fight for her rights  
No matter where the problem seems to lie  
If my sisters in trouble so am I  
Sister  
Im talking about my sister  
Sister  
My sister, my sister  
Youre in trouble so am I  
So am I, so am I  
I will be there  
If youre in trouble  
Reach out your hands  
Call on me sister  
I will be there  
If youre in trouble  
Reach out your hands  
Call on me sister  
I will be there  
If youre in trouble  
_

It look like Raven wouldn't go on break soon. But she did go on break. She never came out from backstage. She soon did another song. But Robin didn't expect what the song was.

_Uno! Dos! Tres! Cuatro!  
Que humareda que nos tiene ahogando  
La gente se pregunta, nadie sabe ques  
Un carro viejo que viene pitando  
con llantas de triciclo y el motor al reves  
En la esquina yo esperando  
como siempre su novia fiel  
Mis amigas se estn burlando  
Murmuran cosas del  
Carcacha, paso a pasito  
No dejes de tambalear  
Carcacha, poco a poquito  
No nos vayas a dejar  
Carcacha, paso a pasito  
No dejes de tambalear  
Carcacha, poco a poquito  
No nos vayas a dejar  
Miren muchachas que no me arrepiento  
Y tampoco me a me averguenzo yo de mi galn  
Aunque sea pobre y tenga un carro viejo  
Me trata como reina, un hombre de verdad  
Y aunque tenga una carcacha  
Lo que importa es que voy con  
Tampoco ser el mas guapo  
Pero si es mi novio fiel  
Carcacha, paso a pasito  
No dejes de tambalear  
Carcacha, poco a poquito  
No nos vayas a dejar  
Carcacha, paso a pasito  
No dejes de tambalear  
Carcacha, poco a poquito  
No nos vayas a dejar  
Todo el mundo con las manos en alto  
Y diciendo...  
Carcacha, poco a poquito  
No nos vayas a dejar  
Carcacha, paso a pasito  
No dejes de tambalear  
Carcacha, poco a poquito  
No nos vayas a dejar _

Raven sang a spanish song. Robin went off to the bar for a drink. He told he bartender wha he wanted. The bartender and Robin didn't know that they already met. Robin was the first to notice.

"You." He said in anger.

Robert eyes widened in anger and surprise. Robin continued. The Titans heard and went over anger filled eyes recognizing the man from the fair.

"Where's Raven. You were with her that day at the fair." Robin said raising a fist and grabbing his shirt

"Lay off will ya'. She doesn't want to talk to you. Or have anything involving any of you."

"Liar." He yelled getting everyone attention . Even people from back stage. As he was about to hit him,

he was drop kicked in his side. Then he turned to attacker. There he saw Terra and Raven staring at him with anger. Everyone looked at the titans(ALL) and Robert, Terry and Rachel.

"Raven." Robin said happily walking toward her with open arms.

She grabbed his wrist and the back of his shirt and threw him down. Then Terry kicked him in his side. The Titans stared in shock.

"Raven what are you doing?" Beast boy asked.

She just grabbed him and tossed toward Robin. Cyborg stepped toward Raven but by the look she had on her face she was NOT happy. He just stepped toward BB and Robin.

"Friend Raven why do you attack us."

"We're not friends anymore. Now go away."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I want you to take your big knockers and hit the road."

Starfire knew what she meant now. Then she said,"Bitch."

She threw a starbolt at her. A big one. Rachel reached out and grabbed it and threw back. It hit full blast at Starfire in the chest. All the Titans left and the club closed. Robert, Terry and Rachel went home and were sitting in the living room. Robert got Rachel up and standing and he took out a small box. Terry and Rachel's eyes widened.

"Rachel, will you marry me?" He asked opening the box to reveal a twenty-one karat diamond ring with a gold band with the inscription of: _Forever Mine _in silver letters. Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"YES." She said embracing him.


	11. Fin

**Shadow**

**FIN**

**This is the final chapter. The big Finale. _The End_. Fin.**

Terry had tears in her eyes. She was so happy for Rachel. A wedding. So then they disscussed the wedding. Rachel and Robert were planning it together. Not a wedding from the Bridezilla episode of Dr. Phil. It was _THEIR_ wedding. Not the brides or the grooms. It was theirs. Terry was asked to help them out with decor. As they were sorting out the invitations Rachel asked to invite Cyborg. He allowed her to. So she mailed him a letter.

The Tower

"Cy there is a letter for you. It's on the table." Robin said from the table of the kitchen.

" 'Kay." He responded just winning a game beating Beast Boy.

He picked it up reading what it said on the envolope. Open in private. So he went to his room. When he pulled it out he was stunned. It was an invitiation to a wedding. It was laced in silver ribbon. It had engraved silver letters. It said:

_You have been honorably invited to the wedding of _

_Rachel Ralt and Robert Heren at 4:00pm. at the _

_Veneation Church on 1/25. We hope to see you there._

'A wedding. Rachel. That must be Raven.' he thought. Attached to it in Raven's handwriting was a note. It said that he should come without the other titans. Also that he the best friend that Raven had. He was going. It was Raven's wedding.

It was two days before the wedding. It went by quickly though. Soon it was The big day. Robert asked Rachel to sleep in the other room for good luck. She didn't mind. When she awoke on her big day oddly. But romanticly. On her bed were hundreds of blue rose petals and a blood red rose next to her. Terry came in excitedly.

"You're getting married!"she squealed.

"I know." she replied happily.

So she got ate went to get ready. She didn't she Robert so she assumed he ate already. Soon it came around 3:30 pm. Half an hour to go. She got into her dress which was a sleeveless 'v' neck that went to a centimeter off the ground.

Also she had strapy heals. Her hair was in a high ponytail that was curled. She had stawberry lipgloss and light pink blush.

Cyborg had only a tie and a special suit that he made for this day. He told the titans he was going out for awhile.

Robin unfortunately was in the camera room. He saw Cy had pushed a button on his arm and he had a suit. He stopped him and he and the rest of the titans talked to him about it and he gave in. He said he was going to a wedding. But he didn't say who's. Robin had all the titans and east go. Cyborg said it was a friends. He didn't lie. So they all went. Cyborg felt guilty telling.

So everyone was in the church and the bridesmaids came out led by the maid of honor Terry. Then the bride began to come out. As she walked down the asile the choir sang:

_Ohhhhhh...the bride is here.  
She's waited for this day for many a year.  
For this day, for this day.  
Our hopes and our pride.  
The bride is here.  
Here comes the bride our bride.  
For this day, for this day will last forever  
And all of her friends will work together.  
To make it the perfect day she's always dreamed.  
Our hopes and our pride.  
Our bride, our lovely bride._

Robin glared at Cyborg. He didn't say this was Ravens wedding. Raven looked at all her guests and saw ALL the Titans. Then the preist said his stuff.

"Dearly beloved and departed(Someone brought an urn of their mom)we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matromony(Sp?). Please enchange vows. Miss you may begin."

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine."Rachel recited and lifted the wine glass and the priest filled it.

The priest then said."Now you."

"With this candle I will light Your way in darkness,"He said lighting the candle and also lifting his wine glass he pulled out the ring and continued,"With this ring of love and trust ask you to be mine." They gave rings and intertwined arms, drank the wine then kissed.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Then they left to the reception. About six hours passed with happiness and it was dancing time. On came the song "Is It the Beat" by Selena. Rachel sang along to it.

Robin remained at the bar up set about losing Raven.

**_2 years later_**

Red X, Terry and all the titans but Robin were kidnapped by Slade. Robin cursed him for rearing his ugly head. Robin had fought Shadow so many times he forgot Slade till now. Now Robin and Shadow were tracking Slade unknown of that fact. One day Robin went to the police for more information they found. They told him that Slade was located somewhere in Vegas with a ransom video. Starfire was speaking and crying and said that Slade wanted 50 million or they're dead. He prepared to go but needed a bodygaurd for crowd control. He shook his head and went to get his things. As he was getting on the plane a cab pulled up to him. Out came Shadow.

"Please tell me your leaving for good."

"I'm your bodygaurd."

"What?"

"The head of the police asked me to be a gaurd cause Slade has X and my feild watcher."

"Look, like all great teams: Holmes and Wattson, Fred and Ginger, Spice girls. There's an end. So good-bye." Shadow grabbed his arm.

"Listen I am coming. That plane don't take off unless your skinny ass and I are on it. Got it?"

"Fine."

As they got in their room they unpacted. They went straight to work. They uncoded clues Slade had given and thats when Slade sent them a video. Somehow he knew Shadow and Robin were working together. He said he would kill them all unless he had seventy million dollars. He probably wanted it for speicial machinery. Robin went to talk to some suspects about the kidnapping. Shadow took off her mask and rubbed the (brim or bridge not sure) of her nose. She opened her laptop to look at the data she collected. She then went for a shower. Later Robin came back seeing that Shadow went to sleep with a cat eye mask. He found some good information for getting back the teams.

The next day Robin came running into the hotel.

"Look Robin you were supposed to come and go to the crime lab with me."

"Yes but I found more information on the kiddnapping."

"You were supposed to tell me first."

"Tell yooooooou. You work for me so."

"You didn't just say I work for you."

Robin kept say that while Shadow dragged him to the elevators.

"Shadow I am a titan you are to protect the titan. Meaning you work for me."

Shadow then elbowed his back. He fell to the floor and they fought awhile. Then Shadow remember something. In the backround of the video there was a black and blue arm. The one person she knew of with that was the thunder brother. The bothers. She told Robin and he said:"Your a genious." Now they had to find them. The police said they didn't see them at all. They then went to most likely place they would find them. Treasure Island. They didn't find them. Then Robin saw a peice of the clothing that the brothers wore. He analyzed it and saw that the brothers were last at The glass pyrimid. They ran there seeing if they could get any witnesses. They found one saying they were in the bar.

Someone else said they were backstage. They split. Robin didn't have luck. Shadow however did. She told him that they were going to Treasure Island. They found them in the casino of the pyrimid. They ran toward them they ran.

Shadow tackled Lightning while Robin jumped over a poker table pulling down Thunder. Lightning punched Shadow's stomach while she kicked him to her other side. Thunder threw Robin away but he was punched in the face by him. Shadow kicked Lighning's lightning ball out of his hand, brought his arm forward and handcuffed him and finally left him unconsious.

Thunder tossed Robin to a table. he noticed his brother unconsious and ran toward him. Shadow grabbed on to a bar of a sign and kicked down Thunder. Shadow ran for Treasure Island after Robin told her to go ahead. Shadow grabbed her communicater and pushed a button on it revealing her in a bikini and her mask and belt. She thought:'Oh yeah Shadow the catfish.' Then she jumped into the water.

There was a cavern under the boat where she found the two teams and Slade. Robin came in a few seconds later. After a quick speech Slade ran for Shadow and Robin. But he got only Shadow. Robin went to free everyone.

Shadow jumped and kicked Slade away. She then sratched his face ;now in her costume. She kept fighting and Slade never hit her. Never. This couldn't happen. He was Slade. Master of crime.

Shadow then said:"This is for everything you have done to the world." And with that said she drop kicked him so hard in the chest he spit up a cup of blood. He flew back through the wall killing him and started a cave in. Robin had freed all but X. Shadow told the Titans to go. Terry helped her free X and they ran to the exit. Terry got out and left to the surface but avoided the Titans and publicity. Shadow unfortunatly slipped and she landed flat on her face. She turned over and screamed. X turned to the scream and saw Shadow be impaled by a stalag(mite or tite) in the stomach. He shouted no and ran toward her also tripping. He was sadly also impaled in the same area but in the back.

Robin was getting worried. Even though they were criminals he needed them out to arrest them. He saw Terra but left her. He heard her scream and knew she was hurt badly.

With the life left in him X crawled to Shadow. She looked to him.

"Raven. I say your old name because that's who you are. Raven Roth. You always were. I just want to say I fell in love with you when I first saw you. I just didn't think you loved me too. I was wrong. Now I love you."

"I love you too and always will."

They grabbed hands and there they died in each others love a tear on both there faces.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too _

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

I wonder if you ever see me (see me)  
and I wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care

I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day) and the courage to say  
How much I love you  
Yes, I do

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Ahh ahh  
Corazón  
(I can't stop dreaming of you)  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
(I can't stop dreaming)  
Como te necesito  
(I can't stop dreaming of you)  
Mi amor, como te extraño

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow ('til tomorrow) and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

(Dreaming with you tonight)  
('Til tomorrow) With you tonight ('Til tomorrow)  
(I'll be holding you tight)  
(And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be) rather be  
(Than here in my room dreaming with you) I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
(endlessly, endlessly)  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
And I'll be holding you tight ('til tomorrow)  
Dreaming with you (endlessly) tonight  
(Endlessly, endlessly)  
(Dreaming)

_**FIN**_


	12. Scenes

**Shadow**

**Hi all. As you know Im now EgyptianShadow. Ive decided to give one last chapter to Shadow. Just cause Ive had ideas in my head for some. Also ideas for the sequal ill take and give you credit. So here they are. KEY CHAPTER : scene**

**Chapter3 Cry**

_scene: I dont love you_

Raven went to X's stove.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Forgetting." she replied with an upset look on her face. She took a picture from her bag and looked. It was a picture of her and the titans. A tear came but she brushed it off. She tuurned his stove on high. A big flame. And what she did was throw the picture to the flame. It ate it like a child with candy. Its fingers licked at the picture. And the last face that was burned was Robins.

**Chapter7 Shadow**

_scene: Motorcycle chase. The Shadow cycle and the R cycle_

"How do we get away?"X had asked  
"We take my ride.""Your ride?"he then saw she had a motorcycle in the alley. She then broke through a wood wall. She sped through the streets as if she lived on the other side of the world. Robin jumped on his R cycle and sped after her. T car in tow. Robin was really close to grabbing X's cape when suddenly Shadows bike slid all the way around and sped in the other direction. Soon they lost them.

**Chapter11**

_Scene:Wedding._

Robert and Rachel went outside to dance. The moon was huge.  
"I spent so long in darkness I forgot the moon and its beauty." She said to him."Just like you." he answered.(A/N if you have moon dance from corpse bride play it now.)

**Chapter 11**

_Scene:_ Christmas

Robert Rachel and Terry were all trying to find abracelet that Rachel's mother gave her. Rachel was in the kichen moveing a bunch of mouse traps. Terry was in the living room moving mouse traps and robert was in coming down the hall. The door rang and Robert answered. Rachel was wlking toward the door when her foot hit a mouse trap and snapped and she fell. On the other traps. Terry jumped and also hit the traps. Soon they both were stuck with mouse traps. later Robert said they were invited to a party but declined. He then helped them get the traps off. Rachel got a gift from the titans Christmas morning. A picture.  
"How sweet." she said showing Robert the picture of them and her. Terry came in with three wine glasses full of egg-nogg. Terry saw too.  
"And now its not."? she said feeding it to fire.

**Chapter 11**

_Scene:On the floor._

Robin got back from interragating people and saw Shadow was sleeping. with an eyemask of cat eyes.'Typical.' he thought.As he sat on the bed to remove his shoes he felt a kick knocking off the bed.  
"Where am I to sleep?" he asked her.  
"On the floor like any dog." she answered. So he sat on the floor he was hit with a pillow and blanket.  
"Youre lucky you got _that._"


	13. ATTENTION

**Shadow**

**My sequel Revenge is up and for those who thought it was a Code Lyoko story I apologize**

** i changed my mind and the will no be a "Katrina" story so if you want the sequel go **

**search for Revenge.Thank you**


End file.
